The invention relates to a dispensing package closure with a lenticular lens insert wherein the closure has a retaining ring adapted to receive and hold a lenticular lens in place atop the closure. Traditional closures have been bland and visual unappealing, only varying in shape or color, and generally not enhancing the image and marketability of the product and packaging. The invention herein solves this problem by providing a closure adapted to receive a lenticular lens insert. The lenticular lens provides a variety of visual effects such as the illusion that an object is three-dimensional, in motion, or providing multiple images as the lens is viewed at different angles. Although it is known to use lenticular imaging to enhance the visual appeal of product packaging, lenticular images have not been applied to closures and there are no closures available which are adapted to receive lenticular images. The invention herein solves this problem by providing a closure adapted with retaining ring to receive and hold a lenticular lens image.